User talk:Zoids Fanatic
=2011= 'I do not tolerate vandalism/flamming of any kind!' I am open to any ideas or opinions, but flamming or being a vandal is something I stand against. So if you think you can get a response from me by trolling or flamming, all your work will be promplty removed, and you shall receive no response (at the same time, it will be the Admin's whom decided on how to deal with you). Think of this as my response to anyone whom is remotely thinking about trying anything. (Zoids Fanatic 01:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC)) Talk Here's something I found funny. In Tom's Clancy "Sum of all fears" (any Tom Clancy book is great IMO), there is a German character and his wife, whom are "revolutionaries". Well, it's mentioned they have twin girls in the book. The twin's name? Ursual and Erika (sound fimilar?) . I couldn't stop laughing at that. Yes, I am strange. (Zoids Fanatic 22:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC)) I got the romaji lyrics for Sweet Duet (though there some mistakes here and there, forgive me) but I've been failing to add it properly. Help please. Ues this link. It should help. (Zoids Fanatic 23:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC)) Opinion on the 'Recent Activity' change. Recent activities link is no longer neccessary? I was going to say that was a serious WTH?!? I presume then that 'Wiki Activity' link in the upper right corner is where to look for changes? Still; I personally prefer the old link; which enabled someone to clearly see at a glance what has changed. Additionally; the (diff/hist) links made it easy to go right to a source page and see EXACTLY what the page differences were, without having to scroll down a sometimes long page to find the new items. I suppose there could be a place for both ways of looking at the changes/recent activity. Mind though, I admit that the above is simply my personal opinion about the change.Makuhari Fan01 00:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I used to like the old way myself, but with the recent changes, where all you have to do is click the small thing, most people would rather go to that then the regular one. While, as I said, I did like the old way better, it's better to embrace the present at least. But, that was just my idea, given it is easier currently to click on recent activities, and see what is being changed, given we don't have many edits. (Zoids Fanatic 01:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) I'm pretty glad Makuhari Fan01 wrote all those words because now I don't have to. The link to the Recent Changes was kept in place simply because Wiki Activity doesn't cut it for some people or just because they do not like the Wiki Activity page. Dividing the two in an old and a new way is stupid, because they serve a different purpose/Wiki Activity doesn't cover every recent activity. Oh and embracing new things just because they are new instead of them being better isn't that smart either... Those are opinions by the way. This is me as an admin: I readded the recent changes links because wiki activity alone doesn't track certain things (like uploaded pictures) and makes it harder to spot pages with multiple edits in a short time. {C {C}{C Another opinion thing: {C {C}{C Personally, I don't care that much about fanfic, but having to read/scroll through 8 chapters of it to get to thew actual talk page part is annoying. Why not make a page in your user space for it? Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 13:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ... Eh, I'm not going to argue or say anything. I'm not an admin here, and if you think it's the right choice, so be it. As for the story... well, I'm sorta at a loss. I need my userpage for information and crap, and seeing as i can't post it on a blog (not going to bring that up by the way), I figured I post it here. Though, a question, seeing as there are no rules for the forums, am I allowed to post the story there? (Zoids Fanatic 17:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Obviously, you are allowed to argue your point, it's just that different people have different opinions and having one more link in the link section isn't going to hurt anyone. Nobody is forcing you to use it, nobody should force someone else to use something else. Fanfic and forums? {C {C}{C Sure, why not? {C {C}{C Not talking about the blog, don't really want to touch that, but there is still your own personal user space where you can do pretty much anything. It has the advantage that you can have several pages dedicated to :stuff: without it being part of the actual wiki content and just link to it from your user page, keeping your talk page clean. {C {C}{C Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 19:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what Muffans says before i try that. And I'll keep the work here, and if i can't post on the forum, I'll post in on my userpage. As for the links, I have nothing opposed to them. And, I'd rather focus on more important matters than the links. But, if I am allowed to, I'd rather make a simple change to it, still keeping it, but making the link entirely blue, than just a few words. Heh, I'm picky with colors at time. (Zoids Fanatic 22:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Oh, yes, before I forget. Should we change the wording on the link, as to (hopefully) not let this happen again. The wording on it makes it sound like it's a link to the usual wiki activites, and not the old ''activities, which it is linked to. (02:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC)) Nice read. I've read your story, I was thinking of writing something along similar lines but I just never found time or lost interest. Except mine would've been in the 1960's or 1970's mostly taking place in the US after a Neuroi invasion and it would be mostly infantry combat between new Neuroi infantry of some sort and a mix of regular infantry and witch infantry and helicoptors would also be heavily used like the UH-1 and Mi-24. I liked your story so far, do you plan on adding more?Fallschirmjager 04:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. The story, in total, will average around 20-25 chapters. (Zoids Fanatic 17:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Sounds like that'll take awhile. I starting writing a Fallout story during basic training when I was bored and got like 12 pages but I nevered finished it ( to tell you the truth the story itself is barely started). I also like your dark prediction of the world after the Neuroi are defeated and I thought I read/write dark alternate histories.Fallschirmjager 18:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) In truth, the history part where inspired by Tom Clancy works. I always felt that Strike Witches, while a good series, had a bit to "happy" ending. So, i figured I'll make the world completely messed up, and other things that will be reveiled later on. But I will tell you, some themes and events will be pretty dark/morbid/grusome, especially the future witch-vs-witch combats. (Zoids Fanatic 18:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC)) Usually when I think of witch-vs-witch combat I think of Gears of War for some reason.Fallschirmjager 18:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Or America becomes an Empire and trys taking over the world (which the US almost did at the end of WW2), it's a plot twist that most wouldn't expect.Fallschirmjager 19:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, if the Warlock is any sort of bar-o-meter, it was gonna happen. And, as a warning, this story will include; Yuri, mentions of and scenes leading to sex (both hetro and homo), drinking, smoking, mentions of drug usage, mentions of underage drinking, smoking, and sex, Islam and the practices of Islam, Chritsanity (Roman Catholic, Baptist) and the practices of the two, many religious tones, the character 'Frank' going through a conversion to become religious, including reading the Bible and Koran and praying, violence, scenes of death, scenes of cruelty, scenes of torture, common military slang, political themes, nudity, and suggestive themes. (Zoids Fanatic 05:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) Sounds like shit I read all the time.Fallschirmjager 05:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. Just need to give a warning so no one is at my throat. (Zoids Fanatic 06:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) Can you tell me how to transfer what I wrote in my blog to my user page and can you put it in dumb people terms because I'm a retard when it comes to computer stuff.Fallschirmjager 22:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Quite easy. Just go onto your blog, and select all you work by highlighting it, and then hit "copy". After that, go to your user page, and hit "edit". Once there, make a new title, such as "fanfic" or something. Than, highlight that, and hit "headline 2" on the drop down button titled "heading". Once there, switch to HTML mode, where you will see the new section has two by it, bring your crusor under it, and right click, selecting paste. And there, it's now on your userpage. Make sure to save. (Zoids Fanatic cause my damn iPod won't let me log) Alright, I'll give it a shot, if it doesn't or more likely I can't figure it out I'll do it the hard way.Fallschirmjager 22:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well you just saved me a couple hours of work, now I can work on it without worrying about the Admins sending deathsquads to to my house because I'm not following directions so all is good.Fallschirmjager 22:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. But you had it easier than me. All my work was deleted without warning (Zoids Fanatic 23:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC)) Wow, thats gay. I'm adding more to mine currently, I always hated coming up with names.Fallschirmjager 23:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup. well, I learned my lession. Thankfully I have back ups, and it's posted on other sites, so all I lost was time (and two, ah, flaming comments). And names are always bad with me, espcially forgin names. Course, I generally research all information before naming, so I ususally stick with American names for American names if I am in a pinch. (Zoids Fanatic 03:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC)) Well my cellphone lets me edit here, just the internet here sucks right now and won't let me sign posts.-Fallschirmjager Ah. I know the feeling, especially with phone's and crap. Well, how are you doing I should ask. (Zoids Fanatic 21:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) =2012= Let's argue Alright, let me start out. So, you (muffins) got beef with me. Well, get in line with the rest of people whom want me gone from a game/website/anything online. You ain't the first to wish me gone, I'll grant you that. And, sorry to burst your bubble... wait, no, I'm not sorry. To burst your bubble, I myself am a loyal fan, as in that once I join a community, I'm stuck to it. How else did you think I got ''Fanatic in my name? So,m until the wiki is gone, you'll be seeing me around. And let's see, what have you pretty much said no to? Hmm, oh, that's right, the restoration project, any time I tried to say what I needed to say... only time you agreed with me was on the picture issue. That's it. And saying "pointing out the guidelines" doesn't cut it. Especially when, I dunno, THE RULES WHERE NO WHERE"S TO BE FOUND WHEN I JOINED. That was the past, however, and I would like to leave it in the past. Now, I'm not saying editing the wiki isn't important, it really is, but things need to be thought of first before stuff happens. Let me give you a historic example. Any revolution. Let's pretend for a moment our wiki is a revolution. Well, of course it starts out chaotic (except the revolutions in Ukraine. Now those are some smart people) so it's fine. But here's what makes us different from other wiki's. While other wiki's are the "American Revolution", we're the "French Revolution". Most wiki's I've seen/been in are quick to come up with rules, to listen to it's members, and, generally, not go power hungry. Issue with our wiki is that, we made rules. That's about it. We barely communicate with each other as a whole, it seem's arguments are everywhere, everything is scattered and nearly in ruins, and you yourself said that you picked the admins "even if they didn't like you". Sound's a lot like the French back in the revolution. My point I'm trying to make is that in order to bring peace, you need organization. If everyone is doing things loosely together, you're going to wind up with more issues then you can imagine; fanon facts, biased opinions, misunderstanding, you name it. And I know this because I have seen it first hand. I got lucky with the Zoid's Wiki, as I joined it when it was stable, but before I did, there was what you could say a "revolution", and a bunch of members split up, literally making another Zoid's wiki (seriously, there's two wiki's), and then there was the time the wiki almost split up again, one of the admins actually getting people to join his side. I took part in that, and let me tell you, it was not fun. Reputations where ruined, people, good people left... I don't want that to happen to this wiki. That's why I want organization. We can either be the French, going through some bloody murders and constantly changing itself, or America, where the government said "Alright, here's how we do it, and this is why we do it". Yeah, I'm not saying America was perfect in the beginning, but you get the just of what I am saying. Now, before you start bitching at me some more, here's a fun fact; on the day this wiki was created, I already built the first character page on the Zoid's wiki. So, yeah, I know formatting, I know organization, I know tables, I know how to make pages make sense, I know stuff, and how shit get done. Am I saying I am the best at anything, no, not even in the least. Am I saying I know my stuff? Yes, I am. And here's something else to. Why I don't "edit" much is because it seem's unless you do things to the smallest of detail correct with the rules, it get's slashed. and even if you do, it seem's that everyone has to like the edits, or it will be slashed. That's why I do all these forums and discussions, so edit's don't get slashed, like the pairing forum. Sounds lame, right? But do you know how sensitive people are to writing of the pairings? Seriously, mess up there, and you're in the gutter. Normally, I would be jumping around doing many, many edits and improvements, but because I respect the rules in place here, and because I am new, I'd rather start slow and steady, fixing grammar and pointing out errors. May get hate for doing so, but least I know I am doing something to help in the long term. (Zoids Fanatic 14:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) First of all, you should probably drop the analogies, they're kinda lame and long winded. Secondly, you should probably stop caring about the rules, no-one else seems to really care about them that much, in fact they were only good for hamming the person who wrote them (Snugglemuffins) so we could scrap a few Perrine pictures. Third, even if someone does have a problem with you, calling them out isn't going to help and the title of this talk provocative, the kind of attitude "a long term editor" shouldnt have, it doesn't bring anything good to the wikia. In short, quiet complaining and edit the way you want to edit, if there is a problem, it can easily be reversed. Stuart-says-yes 18:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You aren't a long term editor. You don't actually do anything on the wiki. And it is not like it is my rules that are stopping you, since there are maybe half a dozen to a dozen people that consistently make constructive edits to the wiki without having to write a polemic justifying each one, and another 5 rants about the edits you supposedly can't make. You are all thunder and no lightening. I don't know what a "zoids" is and frankly I couldn't be paid to care (I could be paid to fake it though). I don't care what happened on that wiki, or anywhere else on the internet. This wiki has had dorama or its own behind the scenes, and we've worked through it just fine. All of the arguments and fighting we have had since you got here have been started by you. Nobody else. If you keep shitposting I am going to ban you. This is your first and final warning. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 20:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, this certainly brings me back, the threats and the question of what a Zoid is. Anyhow, this was suppose to be the carry-over argument from the forum, not a complaint or a rant. I figured why not move it to my talk page where it can be debated away from the forum as to not clutter it. Another bright idea killed. Regardless, I'm just going to do the sane thing at the moment, and just stop "complaining". You want to have random crap around and such, be my guest. My job here is to help the wiki, not hurt it. So, you just have whatever going on, I really could care less now, and I'll stop trying to discuess things and just go to the hard edits, happy? P.S. And no, I'm not even going to troll or vandalize the wiki if that idea remotely popped up in your head. (Zoids Fanatic 21:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) Those weren't threats. bye bye. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 21:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) =2014= Your redirects I thought they were good and should not be deleted. I don't think we need active internal links to justify them, because redirects are still useful for off-wiki linking and for easier manual navigation, since not everyone clinks links to find pages. +Y 05:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC)